Affairs with gods, affairs with demigods
by Prislete
Summary: Depois de um ano Lively, uma mortal com poderes de Atena e Afrodite, volta ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue para um ano normal. Ou tão normal quanto pode ser a vida lá.
1. Indo ao Acampamento

Affairs with gods, affairs with demigods

Personagens :

Lively Scott Wintes :

Doce e gentil, às vezes pode parecer inguênua mas na verdade é muito inteligente. Liv é mortal que pode ver através da Névoa e conquistou logo de cara a amizade de Amber.

Amber Sanders :

Simpática e hiperativa, adora fugir as regras e se divertir. É filha de Hades e quando chega ao Acampamento fica amiga da Liv e da ém adora seu irmão Nico apesar de seu jeito fechado.

Michelle Greene :

Linda e calma, sempre ouve e aconselha suas amigas Lively e Amber. É a única filha de Apolo no Acampamento e tem uma paixão secreta por Drake, mas não revela a ninguém por não se achar suficiente para ele.

Melissa Adams :

Chega ao Acampamento no segundo ano da história. Por ser filha de Hermes é traquina e adora fazer piada. Quando chega fica amiga da Liv e depois da Amber e da Mi. Também adora pregar peças com seus irmãos Travis e Connor.

Annabeth Chase :

Muito inteligente por ser filha de Atena, namora o Percy e é quem leva Amber ao Acampamento. Apoia e adora o canto das meninas e está sempre pronta para traçar um plano.

Blair :

É deusa dos rios e filha de Poseidon, adora o Acampamento pois antes de ser deusa era meio-sangue. Conheçe Lively no rio do Acampamento e as duas ficam muito amigas. Por ser muito bela é alvo de muitos admiradores, o que irrita seu pai.

Drake Olsen :

Charmoso e lindo não encontra dificuldades para impressionar as mulheres. Pode parecer rico e mimado mas na verdade é gentil e está sempre pronto para defender os amigos.É filho de Hermes e melhor amigo de Josh.

Josh Williams :

É filho de Apolo e melhor amigo de Drake. Se apaixona por Melissa quando a vê, mas vai ter muito trabalho para conquistar a morena.

Asheley Scott :

Mãe da Lively, é superprotetora e como nunca se apaixonou pelo pai da filha, dá força para que ele se case e é quem o apresenta sua futura noiva.

Amy Sanders :

Mãe gentil e carinhosa, apoia sempre as decisões da filha Amber.

Consola a filha quando há problemas e tenta fazer todas as suas vontades.

Capítulo 1 : Indo ao Acampamento

Lively Scott Wintes

Vi Percy andando minha direção e estampei um sorriso no rosto:

-Oi Liv, tem um minutinho ?

-Claro.

Eu digo, sento em um banquinho e Percy começa a falar :

-Olha, não me acha louco, tá ? É o seguinte ...

E foi assim que eu descobri sobre o Acampamento Meio-Sangue e que eu era uma mortal que vê através da Névoa. Descobri que diferente de outras pessoas como eu, eu tinha outros poderes. Também descobri que Atena e Afrodite são minhas "protetoras" e que seu eu quissese podia ficar no Acampamento. Ganhei um quarto na Casa Grande e fiz amigos. Passei o meu verão lá e depois voltei as aulas com Percy. Nós estudamos no mesmo colégio e no início a namorada dele,Annabeth ficou com ciúmes , mas logo viramos amigas e ela soube que pode confiar em mim.

Mas agora era verão novamente, eu iria para o Acampamento e arrumava minha malas quando minha mãe gritou :

-Vamos lá Liv, desçe logo! Está demorando muito!

-Já vou mãe! Quanta pressa!

Desçi com minhas três malas, minha bolsa e coloquei-as na BMW azul da minha mãe. Ela dirigiu até onde Peleu (o dragão) ficava e me abraçou:

- Se cuida, tá ?-ela pede manhosa

-Eu sempre me cuido .-eu digo e ela dá risada

Saí carregando as três malas com dificuldade até a Casa Grande e encontrei Quíron conversando com Apolo e Hermes. O que aqueles deuses estavam fazendo ali ?Sei lá, mas eles podiam me ajudar.

-Ei, será que nenhum dos deuses vai me ajudar com as malas ?-perguntei

-Vem cá, eu te ajudo.-Herme se ofereceu

Ele levou as malas até o quarto sem nenhum esforço.

-Muito obrigada Hermes. – agradeço, pois sou educada

-Nada. Mortal,né ? E linda também.

-É, Lively Scott , é melhor eu ir ver meus amigos.

-Quíron deve estar me esperando.

Dessarumei minhas malas e passei no quarto da Rachel, não tinha ninguéçi as escadas e ouvi a voz de Apolo :

-Não perde uma hein Hermes ?-ele ia responder quando, como se não tivesse escutado,pergunto :

-O Percy e a Annie estão aí Quíron ?

-Não querida,estão proucurando uma filha de Hades.

-Ah,então vou proucurar a Rachel.-disse e saí.

Amber Sanders

-Filha desça, é importante!-ouço a voz da minha mãe e desço até a cozinha.

-Bom dia mã,e quem são esse ?-pergunto ao ver uma loira de olhos cinzentos e um menino de cabeols negros e olhos verdes como o mar.

-Esse é o Percy e essa é a Annabeth.

-Prazer.-digo e noto que os dois devem ser só um pouco mais velhos que eu.

-Prazer Amber.-os dois dizem juntos.

-Do que quer falar mãe ?

-Do seu pai querida.

-O que tem o meu pai ?-ela nunca falou do meu pai, nunca o conheçi.

-Querida, o seu pai é o deus dos mortos.-ela diz séria

-Hades ?

-Esse mesmo querida.

-Não tem graça mãe.-Que tipo de piada é essa ?

-Não é brincadeira Amber, minha mãe é Atena.-diz Annabeth

-E o meu pai é Poseidon.-completou Percy

-Tá bom e ... ?-pergunto confusa

-E você vai para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue.O Percy e a Annabeth vão levar você.

-Eu te ajudo com a mala.-Annabeth se ofereceu.

Subimos e eu vou colacando na mala o que a loira diz que é nessecário.

-Você reagiu bem, a maioria das pessoas surta.

-Eu ainda acho que vou surtar.-eu digo e ela ri

-Você se acostuma,afinal se não existisse Acampamento, eu não conheçeria o Percy.

-Vocês são namorados ?

-Há dois anos.-ela diz orgulhosa

-Pronto.-digo quando termino a mala

Desçi, tomei café e dei um abraço na minha mãe.

-Te amo.

-Também te amo mã chegamos lá ?

-É aqui perto, vamos de ônibus.-informa Percy

Chegando ao Acampamento vamos a um local chamado Casa Grande e encontramos uma loira, um centauro(?) e dois homens.

Lively Scott Wintes

Ia sair quando vi Percy, Annie e uma menina de cabelos negros e pele clara.

-Cabeça de algas!Annie!-corri e abraçei os dois-Ah,oi você deve ser a filha de Hades.-disse para a morena e estendi a mão para ela.

-Amber, Amber Sanders-ela me disse e sorriu

-Prazer, Lively Scott Wintes.

-Eu vou ficar aqui ?-ela perguntou

-Não querida, você fica no chalé de Hades.-disse Quíron-Sou Quíron.

-Ah, meu deus você é um centauro.-ela disse e ele riu

-Ah,meus deuses.-corriguiu Hermes

-Certo,foi o que eu quis dizer.

-Vou te ajudar a desarrumar as malas.-eu disse e peguei uma mala.

Levei-a para o chalé de Hades e desarumamos as conversando e descobri que Amber era bem -lhe o Acampamento e fui me vestir para o almoço.


	2. Fazendo amigos

Affairs with gods, affairs with demigods

Capítulo 2 : Fazendo amigos

Amber Sanders

Liv tinha sido supersimpática comigo e me ajudado a desarrumar as me mostrou o Acampamento e me falou para me vestir para o almoçá que nesse lugar onde eu não conhecia nada nem ninguém eu conseguiria uma boa amiga ?

Fui para o refeitório e me sentei na mesa de Hades, vi Liv na mesa principal do lado de Quíron e dos dois homens que eu tinha uma menina ruiva e sentou ao seu lado.

Hermes

Fiquei conversando com Quíron e Apolo, mais não consegui tirar a loirinha da cabeç hora do almoço vi Liv sentada à mesa principal e me sentei ao seu lado :

-Boa comida ?

-Ótima.-ela respondeu e também, acabo de notar como ela é uma menina ruiva, Rachel, sentar ao lado de Liv.

-Oi ruiva, senti sua falta!-fala Lively

-Também senti a sua loira.

-Bom dia Rachel.-cumprimento

-Bom dia Hermes !-ela responde animada

Lively

Depois do almoço resolvi passear na floresta e saí andando. Sentei perto do rio e ouvi passos, Hermes chegou e sentou ao meu lado :

-Você sempre vem aqui ?-ele perguntou

-Às vezes. Por que você me seguiu ?

Ele deu de ombros e perguntou :

-Vai nadar ?

-Vou.-disse e mergulhei

-Não tá de biquini ?- Safado!

-Não, assim é mais divertido.-ele riu e começamos a repente ouvi a voz de Amber :

-Sou Amber Sanders, você viu a Liv ?-ela perguntou para alguém que não pude ver quem era :

-Não, sou Josh Williams, vou te ajudar a achá-la.-Josh disse. Ah! Josh é um filho de Apolo.

-Estou aqui!-gritei

-Bem, melhor eu ir.-disse Hermes e desapareceu.

-Liv!O que está fazendo no rio sozinha ?-pergunta Amber

-Pensando!-respondi e saímos.

Fomos para o chalé de Amber e ficamos conversando até que já era muito tarde e eu fui me deitar .Pus minha camisola e encontrei um par de brincos com um bilhete : "Para uma mortal muito linda."

Sorri e coloquei os brincos na cabeçeira. Podia imaginar quem tinha deixado o presente, mas preferi ficar na dúvida.

Amber

Saí proucurando a Lively, mas quem eu achei foi um garoto. Na verdade o garoto esbarrou em mim :

-Desculpa, qual é o seu nome ?-o garoto que era loiro e lindo por sinal perguntou.

-Sou Amber Sanders, você viu a Liv ?-perguntei

-Não, sou Josh Williams, vou te ajudar a achá-la.-o loiro disse

-Estou aqui!-ouço a voz de Liv.

Fomos para o meu chalé e ficamos do jantar pus minha camisola e fui dormia senti que estava sendo observada, mas devia ser apenas a minha imaginação.

Apolo

Aquela garota ficou na minha cabeça, seus olhos misteriosos e sua pele clara. À noite não resisti e fui visitá-la. Ela estava dormindo de camisola cinza que realsava seus cabelos negros e seus lábios vermelhos. Sentei ao seu lado e fiz carinho no seu era linda, muito linda.

Lively

.com/liv5/set?id=35173482

Acordei, vesti uma blusa cinza ,uma calça preta e os meus brincos novos. Tomei café e fui para aula com o chalé de Hermes. Era aula de espada e começei derrotando alguns garotos, até que um menino veio me desafiar:

-Drake Olsen, duvído que você consiga me vencer.

-Então tá, boa sorte.-Sem querer me gabar mas a melhor coisa que eu faço no Acampamento é lutar com espada.

Drake era bom, mas consegui desviar seus golpes. Lutamos até ficarmos suados e acabamos com a minha espada em seu pescoço.

-Ok, me rendo.-ele disse cansado

-Ainda se acha melhor que eu ?

-Eu peguei leve com você , a gente se vê por aqui.

Saí da arena e encontrei Hermes conversando com um de seus filhos. Quando me viu ele andou na minha direção :

-Gostou do brincos ?

-Gostei, mas por que me mandou brincos ?

Ele (novamente) deu de ombros :

-Quer dar um passeio ?

-Não posso, tenho aula com seu chalé.


	3. Um pouco mais que amizade

Affairs with gods, affairs with demigods

Um pouco mais que amizade

Hermes

-Não posso, tenho aula com o seu chalé.-me disse Liv

Ela estava simplesmente linda com os cabelos desarumados caídos pelo rosto.

-Ótimo, eu vou com você.-eu disse e ela sorriu

Andamos até área de arco-e-flecha e os meus filhos ficaram surpresos quando me viram. Fui falar com Travis e Connor :

-Vou ter aula com você hoje.-eu disse e eles me olharam confusos, mas sorriram :

-Tudo bem.

Peguei um arco e lançei uma flecha, errei feio o alvo.

-Tente mais para a direita.-Lively me disse, ao contrário de mim ela acertou o alvo.

Lançei o alvo mais para a direita e...bem... foi melhor do que antes.

-Obrigado, você é melhor do que eu.-ela riu

-Sou melhor na espada.

Ficamos na aula até ela dizer que ia se arrumar para o almoço. Levei-a para o seu quarto na Casa Grande :

-Você é tão linda.-ela corou fortemente-Quer dizer você está linda.-Tentei amenizar.

-Eu,ah,obrigada.-ela disse, eu cheguei mais perto e beijei-a. Empurrei-a contra a parede :

-Hermes! Hermes, não!

-Não por quê ?

-Por que eu não quero nada com você !-ela me empurrou e saiu correndo para o banheiro.

Nenhuma mulher tinha me rejeitado, mas pensando bem eu não queria machucá-la. Ainda sentia seu gosto na minha boca e o cheiro de seu perfume, mas mesmo assim fui embora.

Lively

O que o Hermes acha que eu sou ? Uma dessa aí com quem ele dorme, engravida e depois nunca mais vê ? Não, mais não mesmo! Se ele acha que vai fazer isso comigo ele está muito enganado! Saí correndo para o banheiro irritada e triste. Pensando no caso é melhor eu tomar um banho, esfriar a cabeça.

Amber

.com/amber/set?id=35076805

Depois do jantar, saí andando e ouvi alguém me chamar. Me virei e vi um homem loiro.

-Eu te conheço ?-perguntei e ele riu.

-Apolo, prazer gatinha.

-Apolo, tipo o deus da medicina ?-perguntei ao loiro convencido

-Isso mesmo gatinha.-Ok, essa é a segunda vez que ele me chama de gatinha.

-E o que o deus da música quer comigo ?

-Que tal um passeio ?

-Que tal nunca ?-disse e saí andando. Encontrei Josh e uma loira conversando :

-Oi Amber, essa é minha irmã, Michelle Grenne.

-Prazer Michelle.

-Prazer, pode me chamar de Mi.-ela disse e estendeu a mão.


	4. Onde há amigos também há inimigos

Affairs with gods, affairs with demigods

Capítulo 4 : Onde há amigos também há inimigos

Jennifer Stone :

Patricinha metida, Jennifer é filha de Afrodite. Têm inveja do sucesso de Liv e faz tudo para provocá-la. É futil e sem escrúpulos, fazendo qualquer coisa para chegar a seu objetivo.

Emma Lynn :

Melhor amiga de Jennifer, é filha de Íris e está sempre ajudando a amiga a armar para Liv.

Lively

Me senti melhor depois so banho e decidi : ia esquecer tudo. Jantei e quando achava que as coisas não podiam piorar encontrei os dois pesadelos que achei que não encontraria esse ano. Jennifer e Emma andavam metidas como sempre pelo refeitório. Eu não mereço! Desde o dia que cheguei aqui essas duas implicam comigo : a Jennifer porque não aguenta o fato de eu ser mais bonita do que ela e a Emma porque faz tudo que a Jennifer diz.

Nenhuma das duas me viu e eu fingi que não tinha visto. Fui proucurar a Amber e encontrei-a conversando com um loiro e a Mi.

-Oi Mi, tô vendo que você já conheceu a Amber.

-Ah Liv, nem tinha visto que você chegou, esse é meu irmão Josh.

Cumprimentei Josh e ficamos conversando até que aquelas chatas vieram na minha direção (elas não perdem a oportunidade de me irritar):

-Tô vendo que as oferecidas, digo vagabas têm uma nova amiguinhas -começa Jennifer

-Oferecidas?Vagabas?As únicas que eu tô vendo aqui são vocês-diz Amber

-Amber essas são Jennifer e Emma.-digo rolando os olhos, ela parece entender pois faz uma careta.

-E eu posso saber por que você está chamando minhas amigas de oferecidas ?-pergunta Ambs

-Por que elas são isso e muito mais–diz Jennifer metida-E eu só te digo uma coisa, se você é amiga delas para você eu não sou Jennifer, sou seu pior pesadelo.

-Nossa, estou morrendo de medo.-diz Amber sarcástica

Jennifer simplesmente mecheu nos cabelos e saiu andando metida com Emma seguindo-a como um cachorrinho segue a dona.

Ah,eu odeio essa duas!

Amber

Meus deuses que garotas ridículas, duas patricinhas que se acham as rainhas do acham mesmo que eu, uma filha de Hades vou ter medo delas duas? Haha.

-Quem essas duas acham que são ?

-Jennifer Stone filha de Afrodite e seu capacho Emma Lynn filha de Íris-esclareçe Mi

-R-Í-D-I-C-U-L-A-S! Elas acham mesmo que eu, EU Amber Jeanne Sanders vou ter medo delas ? DELAS ?

-Esquece essas duas,ok ? Elas são duas invejosas isso sim.E não se proucupe elas não vão criar problemas com você só comigo.- me diz Liv.

-Liv! Liv,preciso te contar uma coisa.

Ouço a voz de Percy.

-Fala!

O meu priminho andou até Lively e cochichou algo no seu ouvido que a fez rir. Ela cochichou algo de volta e ele deu um sorriso leve. A mortal falou mais alguma coisa, que o fez corar e o abraçou. Percy não deixou de abraça-la devolta mesmo estando completamente vermelho. Annabeth olhou para os dois com um olhar ao mesmo tempo reprovador e cheio de ciúmes. A filha de Atena encarou-os e Liv logo tratou de abraça-la também.

Lively

Corri para abraçar Percy e vi que Annie fez uma careta. Meus deuses, que menina mais ciumenta! Puxei-a para um abraço e ela pareceu mais calma.

-Como você é ciumenta minha sabidinha-diz Percy risonho

-Não é ciumes cabeça-de-alga.-ela retroca emburrada

O filho de Poseidon dá uma risada e beija a filha de , eles são tão fofis juntos! Quem dera se eu tivesse um namorado. Mas voltando ao assunto. Fiquei conversando com meus amigos até tarde.(A Michelle foi a minha primeira amiga no acampamento quando cheguei no verão passado,depois fiquei amiga da Annie e da Rachel e esse ano conheci o a Amber, o Drake e o Josh.)Depois de muito blá,blá,blá fui para o meu qaurto tomar vesti e sentei na cama para ler uma revista.

Hermes

Acho que me preciptei ao beijar a Liv. Devo ter parecido rude, grosso então resolvi me teletransportei para a Casa Grande e subi até seu fundo e bati na porta, recebi um "entra" como resposta. Abri a porta e encontrei Liv deitada na cama lendo uma pareceu surpresa ao me ver.

-Eu fim pedir desculpa ?

-Tudo bem, foi só um mal-entendido-Não entendi essa parte.O que ela quis dizer ?

-Mal-entendido ?

-É, Hermes você achou que eu fosse uma dessas mortais com que você dorme e depois nunca mais vê, mas não sou.-Fiquei surpreso com a afirmação.

-Eu pensei que...

-Pensou licença vou jantar-ela disse e saiu. Será que eu só consigo piorar tudo ?

Amber

Fui para o meu chalé e encontrei Apolo sentado na minha cama.

-Sentiu minha falta Amber ?

-Nem um pouco, o que está fazendo aqui ?

-Vim te fazer uma visitinha-ele levantou e andou na minha direção.

-Você ainda não me disse o que quer.

-Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero-ele disse e me tascou o maior beijão. Antes de eu demonstrar qualquer reação ouvi uma batida na piscou e desapareceu. Fui até a porta e abri. Vi Liv e um menino de cabelos e olhos negros que parecia ter uns 15 anos.

-Oi Ambs, esse é o Nico, seu irmãozinho-Sorri, eu tenho um irmão.

-Oi Nico-eu digo e aperto sua mão enquanto ele sorria.

-Vou deixar vocês sozinho-minha amiga diz e sai.

Nico entrou e deixou as coisas na cama ao lado da minha.

-Bem,eu costumava ser o chefe do chalé mas como você é mais velha...-ele diz parecendo chateado

-Não se preocupe, pode ficar com o "cargo",eu não sou boa nisso e além do mais você está aqui a mais tempo.

-Então tá,valeu-ele diz sorrindo. Conversamos até a hora de eu mandá-lo dormir e ir me deitar também. Infelizmente eu fiquei com aquele beijo na cabeça.


	5. Tal pa, tal filho

Affairs with gods, affairs with demigods

Lively

.com/liv7/set?id=35603318

Acordei cedo e fui tomar um uma calça jeans e uma blusa de babados azul e deitei na cama para ler um de tentar me concentrar na leitura minha cabeça se mantinha na noite anterior. Será que pareço assim tão oferecida ? Fiquei realmente triste de pensar nessa possibilidade. Eu não fiz nada de errado! Uma batida na porta me fez despertar dos meus pensamentos. Levantei e abri a porta, encontrei Amber com um sorriso animado no rosto.

-Vêm logo Liv! Estou morrendo de fome !

-Estou indo sua filha de Hades faminta! Afinal que sorriso é esse ?

-Sorriso ? Não faço ideia do que está falando.

-Aham, sei...

-Ah vêm logo!- Ela disse puxando meu braço e quase me fazendo cair no chão do corredor.

-Cuidado! Assim você vai acabar com meus sapatos novos!

Amber rolou os olhos e fez uma careta. Dei uma risada e fomos tomar café.

Depois do café fui para minha aula de Mitologia com o chalé de Atena. Terminada a aula resolvi caminhar e acabei topando com Drake. Já que era meu tempo livre perguntei :

-E aí, quer dar um passeio ?

-Pode ser, mas aonde ?

-Ah, sei lá. Que tal na floresta ?

Perguntei e saí puxando o filho de Hermes até a margem do rio (eu adoro aquele lugar). Sentamos na grama verde e fofinha e eu comentei.

-Não sei porque mais eu adoro esse lugar.

Drake deu um sorriso e pegou delicadamente minha mão.

-Sabe o que eu acho? Qualquer lugar onde você esteja é um ótimo lugar.

Dei um sorriso discreto. É impresão minha ou isso foi uma cantada ?

-Eu gosto muito de você Liv, você é doce, é diferente das outras garotas. –Ele continuou.

-Que isso Drake, a gente se conheçe a tão pouco tempo.

-Então talvez a gente devesse se conhecer melhor.

Ele falou, aproximando seu rosto do meu. Nossos lábios quase se tocaram, mas eu desviei o rosto.

-Ahm,eu...ahm... eu acho que esqueçi um livro no quarto. Vou lá buscar, tá ?

Eu disse e sem nem mesmo esperar uma resposta saí andando.

Amber

.com/amber/set?id=35080151

Depois de tomar café fui para aula de poderes com Nico. Deuses, convocar mortos cansa! Nossa, essa frase soou estranha. É parece que ainda não me acostumei com esse negócio de ser filha de Hades.

-Você quer me matar ? –Perguntei ao meu irmão mais novo.

-Se você morrer papai te manda para o Elísio.

-Haha, muito engraçado. –Falei cheia de sarcasmo.

Deixei meu irmãozinho treinando e fui para meu chalé tomar só não contava que encontraria Apolo me esperando na porta.

-Apolo,o que está fazendo aqui ? –Perguntei com medo que as pessoas o notasem ali.

-Será que eu não posso fazer uma visitinha à minha filha de Hades preferida ?

-Não estou com tempo para brincadeiras, seja direto.

-Como quiser. Lembra aquele nosso beijo ? Estive pensando nele.

-Fale baixo! Quer que todo mundo ouça ?

-Não tenho problema nenhum, mas se você não quiser é melhor me deixar entrar.

Bufei de irritação e abri a porta.

-Entra.

-Muito obrigada. Bom, voltando ao assunto...

-Você me forçou! –Gritei antes dele poder completar a frase,

-Eu ? Você gostou e, vamos ser sinceros se não fosse aquele teu irmãozinho seria muito mais que um beijo.

-É mentira! Eu nunca faria nada com você!

Só a ideia de beijar Apolo já me deixava confusa, nervosa e alegre ao mesmo tempo. Imagina eu fazer mais do que isso!

-Mesmo ? –Ele perguntou sedutor.

O deus da medicina foi se aproximando, se aproximando e me beijou. Ele passou as mãos pela minha cintura, puxando-me para perto dele e os beijos foram ficando mais intensos. Nós andamos ainda nos beijando até a cama e... Bom, o resto você já pode imaginar.

Reviews, cometários ou dicas me deixariam bem feliz :)


End file.
